User blog:Psychomantis108/The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Dacian Bellamy and Diana Draci VS Kay and Levi Draci
Good people of the Sandbox Wiki, welcome to the Arena! Greetings! Here men, mer and beast characters, from various canons shall go head to head, for the community's favor and prove their superiority in strength and skill! Welcome back to the Arena, this week we're going to be doing something a little different. This week we're going to be putting two couples against eachother. The catch? We're also going to be doing our own spouse swapping challenge! Will true love conquor all? I guess we'll find out! In the Blue Corner we have... Dacian Bellamy A welloff Breton Noble, gone Necro, Dacian was born and grew up in High Rock but didn't seem to care for their customs. I'm quite surprised that the pompous arse didn't fit in, maybe it was the whole being dead thing that seperated him from the others, afterall I think that Lichdom was last season's fashion. He was to be wedded to a nice Breton girl but Dace decided to go the college in Winterhold instead, his parents tried to decieve him and bring him home, ambushing him as soon as he arrived. Man, my parents couldn't wait to get rid of me, this guy doesn't know he's born. He eventually resided in Skyrim, where he met an Altmer Necromancer, who he became somewhat involved with. Too bad she was the incarnation of Mannimarco! Though, to be fair, I've heard much worse things on the fourth date... Dacian retired to a small crypt in Hjaalmarch, until he eventually found himself in Markarth, where he met Kay. He assisted her in bringing down her cultist rival and saving Nirn from the Tyrant. Those two are inseperable, quite literally, considering that he appears behind her, whenever he 'dies.' So how will he fair with another partner? Let's see how he does with... Diana Draci Most of Diana's records were erased by her loving husband, what a crappy wedding present that was! Well, Diana is rarely ever seen in public with her beloved as he usually uses her as a thief or an assassin or burglar. What a charming guy, such a catch. Her husband's augmentations have given her the ability to scream her oponents silly, sending them flying out across the battlefield. She is very quiet but is able to come out of her shell, when it suits her. Though she usually goes right back in it, when her husband shows up, to avoid another handful of abuse. So, how will this happy couple fare against... well their better halves? Let us see, for in the Yellow Corner we have... Kay Kay or 'Ser Karin of Wayrest' if you're a pompus arse, is the Imperial Wife of Dacian, who once travelled in a rather large companionship as they worked together to stop a Tyrant. She unfortunately made the mistake of sleeping in the wrong bed, getting pregnant with her comrade, Nissa's, husband's child and eventually getting him killed. Ever since then, the two of them have been hunting one another. She met her darling husband in Markarth, where she had asked a few of the locals to assist her in dealing with a cult, ran by her old pal Nissa. The two of them and some of their newfound allies, travelled together across Tamriel as they tried to defeat the Dunmer and her cult. But how will she fare with a different partner? Will Levi appreciate an Imperial who bites back? Well, if it comes to it, he could just hold her right wrist and watch her try to hit him with her stump... Levi Draci Levi grew up in Skingrad, learning to become an accomplished mage, until his family were attacked and slain by bandits. He was sent to live with another family, who he later learned were the asshats who sent assassins to kill his folks. He later got revenge on them, nearly wiping the noble line out, save a few who became count and countess of Kvatch, which is a fate worse than death if you ask me, their arena doesn't even have an announcer. He later met a wonderful young Imperial Girl, who he woed with promise of love, adventure and genetic enginering. He eventually managed to mutate her enough to make her move things with her voice by screaching. Good job, husband of the year. So, will Mr Bellamy and Mrs Daci be able to overcome Mrs Bellamy and Mr Daci? Or will it be the other way around? There's only one way to find out... Open the polls! ... Polls are now closed! Here are the results! Dacian and Diana: 4 Kay and Levi: 3 Do you have a combatant, that you would like to put forward? Feel free to nominate in the comments! Just keep the following in mind... Battler rules *A match in the Arena can only be registered from Sunday to Friday. *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Polls will be open between Sunday and Friday, combatant with the most votes wins. *Nominated combatants need not belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Arena